Desire
by xPrettyxGirlxSwagx
Summary: Desire. A burning passion... a feeling, an attraction you have for someone. That's what I think about love. I look at Randy Orton, and I feel that passion with him, that feeling... I know I do. But why doesn't he feel the same way about me? Rated M: For end sex scene... don't like? Don't read. Requested for: DivaliciousDooL Characters: OC/Randy Orton


**Desire**

Desire. A burning passion... a feeling, an attraction you have for someone. That's what I think about love. I look at Randy Orton, and I feel that passion with him, that feeling... I know I do. But why doesn't he feel the same way about me?

**A/N: Extremely please to write my first requested one-shot, this is for DivaliciousDooL, I hope ya like it, thank you for being the first to request a one-shot! :) Enjoy! :) **

**Rated M for a sexual love making scene at the end. Now, this is my first time writing a sex scene, so if you feel the reason to be critical with me there, please do so. If you do not like Rated M stories, with a sex scene such as this one-shot, then I advise you not to read this. You are warned. :)  
**

* * *

**Mara's POV  
**

_Desire. _

A burning passion, a feeling, and attraction you have and feel for someone. That's what I think about love. That's how I define what real love is about. It's not about the money, the cars, the clothes or sex. Love is what you feel inside about someone.

I look at Randy Orton and I can feel that passion with him... it's like the two of us are magically drawn together by fate, we're like magnets the two of us. I feel that passion, that burning desire... I feel it with him... I know I do. But why doesn't he feel the same way about me?

I've always loved Randy Orton, we've been friends for all that I can remember, 5 years for the most part. We're really close, and during these years, my feelings have developed for him, and I look at him as more than just a friend. But something always questions me, does he feel the same way about me?

I want to say 'yes,' but I don't think this now, as I stare hopelessly at him and his girlfriend, Maria Kanellis, laughing with each other and kissing. Why can't that be me?

My friend Natalya snaps me back to reality. "You okay, girlie? What's the matter?" She follows my gaze and frowns. She shook her head.

"Why wont you just tell him how you feel? He deserves a lot better than Maria. I don't even see the two of them working out together at all. I don't know, they just seem... different."

I shrugged. "I don't know... and it's strange. I agree, I don't see them working out as a couple at all. I just think he belongs to someone who knows him. You know?"

"Yeah I know. It's really a shame."

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Nattie." I get up from leaning up against the wall of the hallway, and walk away leaving Nattie to herself.

**3rd Person POV**

Layla skips her way down and stops to see Natalya shaking her head somberly. "Hey, Nat, what's the matter?"

"I'm worried about Mara."

"Is it Randy?"

"Yeah. She seems so... depressed. I really am worried about her. We have to do something Lay. Where's Kelly?"

"Oh, she's in the Divas Locker room. She said she'll be on her way to meet Mara now."

* * *

**Mara's POV**

I stand up against the wall, alone, when Kelly makes her way down the hall. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

I sighed. Why does everyone of my friends have to be so good at reading my facial expressions? "What's wrong, Mara?"

"It's Randy... I just can't understand how he's with Maria. What does he see in her?"

A disgusted look comes across Kelly's face. "Come to think about it, I really have no idea. I just don't see them as a couple that'll work you know?

"But hey, Mara, listen. I'm tired of seeing you like this... don't you ever think it's good to... I don't know... try and be happy for once?"

"What do you mean, Kells?" I asked her.

"Don't get me wrong, I believe that you and Randy are perfect for each other. It's just... instead of moping around, waiting for him to break up with Maria, why don't you just... I don't know... go out with someone who will make you happy? Or at least try?"

Kelly kind of has a point, I hate feeling so sad and depressed. It's the worst feeling in the world. Why not try someone who might just make me as happy as Randy does instead?

"Okay, Kelly. I'll try."

"Good, because I hate seeing you like this, girlie."

* * *

**Mara's POV**

I took Kelly's advice, and I started dating John Cena briefly. It was nice, John's a great guy, he's funny... he's outgoing... but there's something missing. I don't know why, it's just every time I'm with him... I don't feel anything between him and I. No spark, not that 'burning desire' that passion I feel with Randy.

I feel so bad. For John. I don't want him to know that I'm just using him for my own selfish reasons, I'm using him trying to deny the fact that I am still so madly in love with my best friend.

We went out during break, he treated me out for some coffee at a cafe. It was really nice, and as I said, during this time with John, I couldn't help but wonder what it was that we were missing. But then I realized... it's not 'we' as in me and him... it's me. These feelings I have... are for Randy... not John. I wish I can find some way to tell him calmly... I was so lost in my own thoughts.

It was that which got John's attention, definitely.

"Mara."

"Yes?"

He looks at me, almost as he's looking through me trying to read my mind. "Are you alright? You've been so quiet all night, I'm wondering if I did something wrong."

"No, no, John. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well, are you having a nice time then?"

"Yes, this is very nice. Thank you John."

I could already detect that he wasn't taking this fairly well, as if he knew something was wrong. "Mara, for some reason I'm having a hard time believing that."

I sighed. I have to come out with it, I have to let him know. "Look, John, you're a really nice guy. And believe me when I say this, it's not you... it's... me."

"You don't... like me do you?" John asked me. "No, John, no. It's not like that at all. I mean, I like you... it's just... I don't like you like that. I think it's best that..."

"We should be friends." John looked at me. "I get it Mara. You love Randy. I know."

"You do?"

"Yes. Everyone in the WWE roster knows it except for Randy." John takes my hand. "I understand completely, Mara. And I'm not mad at you... and I agree, I think it's best that we should be friends... seeing as you have feelings for Randy."

I smiled. I told you John is such a nice guy. "Thank you John. Wow, a huge weight has just been lifted from my shoulders."

"Yeah. Come on, I'll take you back to your hotel suite."

* * *

John drops me off at the hotel. I make my way up to my hotel room, when I look at my phone, which was on silent the entire night, and I see that I have a text message from Nattie.

_Randy and Maria are no more. :) Hurry quick! Tell him! He should be in his hotel suite! That's the last I've seen him!_

_xNatbyNature  
_

I quickly open my door, and placed my bags inside, racing my way to Randy's hotel room. I know I've been afraid to tell him before, but now... I feel like I have my chance... I finally feel brave enough to tell him how I really feel.

I stop at his hotel room, giving it a good knock to see Randy answer the door. His eyes widened with surprise, as he closes the door a little bit.

"Mara, hey... uhh... I kinda didn't expect you coming here."

"Randy, I have to talk to you... do you have a minute?"

Randy looks inside his hotel room. "Not really, but I can make one. Hold on." He closes the door for a minute, and comes back out.

"What's up?"

"Look, Randy, we've been best friends for... five years. Five years. And during those years..." I paused, a lump being formed in my throat. "What?" He asks me.

"And during those years..." I repeated. "I've been... I've been feeling lie that we should be more than... just friends. The two of us..." I told him. I watch his eyes light up in shock as he looks back in his room.

"Wow, Mara, I don't know what to say..."

"Say something... anything." I mumbled.

"I'm- I'm sorry... but I'm kind of with someone right now."

"Someone? That's not Maria?"

"Yeah."

I frown in response, but I nod to him, letting him acknowledge that I understand. "It's okay... it's fine..."

"Are- Are you okay?" He seemed to notice that I was hurt by his reaction. "Yeah, I'm- I'm fine... I'm sorry to bother you..."

He turns on his heel and goes back into his hotel room. I shook my head, my legs not providing me enough strength to stand anymore, as I fall to the ground and cry. How can he be with _someone else _already? After just breaking up with Maria?

I sit on the floor for hours, letting out a few tears when I hear something. Moaning. Moaning? It was coming from Randy's hotel room. What I'm about to do, is stupid... but curiosity got the best of me... and I somehow found myself drying my tears, and making my way to open Randy's door.

And I did... and to my eyes... I couldn't believe what I saw.

"Oh my God!"

Randy pulls from underneath the covers to expose him and the face of Eve Torres. Eve Torres? Out of all the people... HER? THE HOESKI OF THE WWE?

"What the hell?" Eve threw a disgusted expression in my direction, as I stared at Randy and his new girl, Eve Torres.

I shook my head at Randy. "I cannot believe you."

"Mara, wait!" Randy slips on his draws and throws on his t-shirt, chasing me out of the door, stopping myself. "Mara, let me explain."

"Explain what? That you were screwing the Hoeski of the WWE? I thought I knew you better than that, Randy!" I shouted. He tried to calm me down from me being loud, but I can't help myself, I'm too hurt, too angry for myself to be quiet.

"I know... but it's complicated..."

"Complicated? No, it's not complicated... it's pretty damn simple to me. Eve Torres... isn't the woman for you... I know that and you know it too."

"What? So you know everything about me now? You don't know anything about me!"

"I don't know anything about you? Randy, you used to be my best friend... I thought I knew you much better than this, but instead you have to lower yourself down and waste your time with someone like Eve Torres." I spat.

"I am sick and tired of everyone telling me that I shouldn't be with some girl! Now I have you telling me I shouldn't be with Eve! Look, maybe Eve's changed for the better... of course you wouldn't know that..."

"Randy my point is... I care about you too much for you to get hurt by her!"

"Well you don't have to care! I'm a grown man, I can take care of myself. I don't need anybody to tell me what I need to do with myself... not even you!"

"Really now? Fine. I don't need this! I don't need you! Go back to screwing your girlfriend, you won't be needing me anymore..."

"Fine, I will!" The door slams in answer as I stomp my way back to my hotel room in tears.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

It was lunch time, and the superstars and divas came together, catering room, sat back and talk, as they ate.

Randy was sitting with Kelly and Natalya, the three of them eating lunch together. Everyone heard about Mara's little walk in on Randy and Eve, it was in fact the subject of the day as every superstar and diva were talking about it.

Kelly and Natalya on the other hand, had different things to talk about at hand. They needed to try and get through to Randy.

"Randy, are you alright?" Natalya asked him.

"If you recall, constantly replaying a few hours ago, alright, then yes, I am 'alright,' Natalya." Randy sarcastically said, chomping on the piece of food.

"Look, Randy, I don't understand, you've always loved Mara, now you're with Eve... things are different now?" Kelly asked confused. "Look, I'm not going to take this from you two... I just want to enjoy my lunch in peace." Randy gets up and leaves the two divas and sits at a table alone.

One by one, a few superstars, such as Zack Ryder, Kofi Kingston, R-Truth, John Cena, and CM Punk tried to reason with Randy to confess his feelings for Mara to her. A few other divas as well, Layla, Natalya and Kelly just a few minutes ago, Kaitlyn, AJ... Randy sat back putting his hand on his head. This was irritating indeed, and all he wanted to do was eat lunch in peace.

It's not like he wanted to avoid the subject of Mara, and his feelings for her, it wasn't like that at all. It's just with everyone talking with him as he's trying to think about the entire situation itself, was annoying.

Mara was making her way to the table, when the entire lunch room fell into complete silence. Mara stood still, looking around at everyone confused for a moment, as she continued on to meet and sit with Kelly and Natalya.

This is awkward. Mara knew that news around the WWE travels fast, so it is highly likely that they've all heard about the event that occurred a few hours ago.

"Why are they all staring at me?" Mara leaned over to ask Natalya. Natalya only shrugged as she took a bite of her food, chewing it awkwardly.

The awkwardly quiet lunch room full of superstars and divas continued on from there.

* * *

"Eve?" Randy had to get a few minutes to himself, and walking around the hallways of the RAW arena was a perfect way to clear his head. Now that he had, he needed to talk to Eve. He'd finally made up his mind.

"Eve? Where are you?" He called for her when suddenly, he heard her voice, and a couple of others. The two extra voices sounded like they belonged to The Bella Twins.

"So what Eve? You're gonna use Randy to get more attention huh?" Brie asked her, as she giggled. "Who would blame her? I mean, Randy Orton? My goodness, that man is just sexy."

"Why else would I be going out with him? Of course I am."

Randy scrunched his eyebrows. She was using him, of course. Randy was smart for making his decision to break up with Eve, and now he finally has his chance.

"The Hoeski strikes again." Randy comes out clapping his hands together. "Very nicely done, Eve. You might think that I might be mad at you for trying to use me, as you did with Zack Ryder... but you know what... I'm not. You know why? Because you've finally gave me a reason to break up with you. There's no way I can't be mad about that, so Eve, I have to thank you."

Randy bows down before he takes off down the hall, leaving Eve speechless. "You just got dumped, girlfriend." The Bella Twins teased.

* * *

The day was closing to the end, RAW was over and everyone was tired.

**Randy's POV**

The truth is I've always loved Mara... I always have, and I always will love her. I just don't think after what happened between her and I, that she'll talk to me. I was such a jerk toward her, an asshole. I don't know why I went out with Eve, and what I was thinking for that matter, but all that mattered to me is... that I broke up with Eve... and my mind now is extremely focused on Mara.

I missed her. I really did. I could just picture her right now...

Her dark brunette hair reached just past her shoulder. Her black amazing eyes, that shone like they were emeralds. A small cute nosem her delicate white skin and cute lips.

She's amazing. I should've been with her this entire time, I don't know why I wasn't before.

I have to see her.

I get up and out of my hotel room, when I quickly go for hers, preparing my apology as I go when I finally reach the front door of her hotel. I sighed when I lifted up my hand and give the door a good knock. I hear footsteps and I see Mara in a bath robe.

"I'm sorry... am I interrupting?"

"No, I just got done." She eyed me suspiciously. "What do you want Randy?"

"Look, I'm sorry, Mara. For everything, and for what's good, I just want to let you know that I dumped Eve." I told her. Her eyes light up. "What?"

"She was using me... you were right, Mara. And I'm sorry, I should've listened to you."

She shakes her head disgusted, when she looks up at me... concerned. I know then, that she already, at least, mentally accepted my apology. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am. Look, Mara, I also have something else to say. I don't know why I decided to go out with Eve, I don't know what I was thinking when I did. But... the truth is... I've always loved you... I still do. And I'm still looking for the two of us to be more than just friends... if that's okay with you..."

She smiles at me. "Oh, Randy... of course..." She steps out of her room, and she kisses me. It was one of the most passionate kisses in my entire life. I've never shared a kiss this passionate, let alone, with Mara.

She breaks the kiss off, looks up and smiles at me. "Come in..." She takes my hand. "What?"

"I want you to stay with me, Randy."

She pulls me inside, closes the door and locks it. I went down to kiss her again. She quickly responds to the kiss, and the intensity behind it... it was so heated, I went down to undo her bath robe. The bath robe, quickly finds it's way to the floor, as Mara's naked body embraces mine completely.

The kissing continues, and Mara, as well as myself, takes off my clothes, my under garments and now I'm completely naked.

We kissed again, as I picked Mara up and carried her over to the bed, gently placing her down. I climb on top, and kiss her neckline, hitting her sweet spots as she moans, and starts to kiss along my neckline.

I licked my finger, when I trail my way down to where our love really begins, and tease at her entrance. She gives off a small moan, at that.

I licked my finger again, as I this time, placed my finger inside her. She moans a lot louder this time. "Oh, Mara, you sound like an angel." I whispered.

"Randy..." She whimpers in response.

"Randy, I need you..."

"I'm coming for you, my love."

I reach for a condom and quickly put it on firmly and correctly, when I position my body and slowly, I slide inside her, embracing her insides as I start to pace myself at a slow rhythm, in and out of her body.

She smiles at my entrance and tilts her head back, moaning in response. "Oh, God... yes..."

I keep at my slow pace, when I reached down to kiss her again. She wraps her arm around me, holding me down as she kisses me back, still moaning at my slow rhythm.

The love making continues, and soon, I start to speed up my rhythm, with Mara moaning louder as I did. "Yes, Randy, right there... ooohh... right there... Oh God..."

I went down again to kiss her, when I pulled out. We were breathing awfully hard, but that's what happens when you develop strong passion and desire towards one and other... the feeling shows here.

I settle my position again and slide inside her, as I went down to kiss her. I start off again with a slow rhythm, and soon, I end up going fast again, in and out, in and out. She moans at my speed, clinging onto for dear life. It wasn't too soon when I started to moan when I realized that Mara follows with me at my speed, matching every thrust into perfection.

"Yeah, Mara, just like that baby..."

We moaned so loudly, I was pretty sure almost everyone on the floor heard us. But I didn't care, I love this woman.

Mara climaxes, and I slide out of her, falling on top of the bed right beside her. Mara is seen breathing heavily, as she pulls the covers on the top of both of us. She looks at me with her eyes and smile, wide. "Wow, Randy... that was amazing."

"You're amazing."

I pull the condom off of me and dispose of it when I turn to look at the woman in bed next to me. The woman I love so much.

"Mara, I really am sorry."

"It's okay, Randy. I forgive you..."

"And I just want to let you know, that I meant every single word I said out there. I really did, I mean that from the body of my heart. I love you."

"I love you too, Randy."

We kiss each other one last time, before we cuddle together for a good night's rest.

* * *

**A/N: And there's the one-shot. It looks like there might be a sequel... I don't know... the way how it ended off... (I had no idea how to end the story, especially after that.) But review and give me your thoughts, criticism is greatly appreciated. **


End file.
